Back Seat Driving
by InDerDunkelheit
Summary: Selection of one shots written for a friend. Smut warning, don't like, don't read
1. Back Seat Driving

_AN: Written at the request of a very good friend. Basically pure smut don't like don't read. Criticism encouraged and welcomed. Credit goes to THQ for the crazy Saints Row games. I own and earn nothing from writing this fic. _

A loud blast rang through the cavernous space of the Stillwater bank. "Everybody down on the ground!" screamed the well built, masked man from the bank. All but one of the bank customers threw them selves to the cold marble floor and covered their heads. The gaunt faced standing man reached in to the inside pocket of his blazer, and then hit the floor with a dull thud.

The masked man at the door, still holding a smoking shotgun, called outside the door "all clear Boss!" Through the revolving door a slim woman entered and surveyed the scene with a commanding gaze. Striding forward she knelt over the dead man and slapped his face "you shouldn't have tried to be a fucking hero eh." She motioned for the masked man to follow her.

The twosome saunted up to the cashier and the Boss leant on the counter "My associate and I would like to make a withdrawal." The terrified bank teller simply nodded and produced a small key. "Go on hot stuff" smiled the Boss "turn me on." The teller slipped the key in a slot and instantly metal shutters slammed down and alarms began to blare.

"Oh fuck" cried the masked man as he whirled around and charged for the main door with The Boss hot on his heels. The two would be thieves bolted to a deep pink Temptress. Revving the engine away from the approaching sirens the masked man guided the car deftly round a sharp right as The Boss reached between the seats and pulled a large hand gun out. Glancing out of the rear window she saw the tell tale red and blue lights that spelt annoyance and a chance for target practice, grinning to herself she leant out of the side window, pistol in hand, took careful aim and fired a single round into the drivers side of the police cruiser. The now driverless car jerked from side to side before flipping end over end into a building. Whooping with glee The Boss side back into the car and the masked man swung down a nearby side street. "Damn Johnny killing fucking cops always makes me hot. 'Specially when you pull off a sweet ass shot like that." Johnny waited until he had swung out on to the main road before ripping his mask off and replying. "Well then when we get back to the crib we'll have to do something about that."

"Screw that" The Boss reached out and gently gripped the bulge in Johnny's tight jeans "You, mister, are fucking me right now."

Johnny glanced round "That an order Boss"

The Boss squeezed him a little harder "Damn fucking right it is." With a jerk Johnny slammed the brakes on a veered down an alleyway. He had barely switched off the engine when The Boss lunged forward and captured his lips between hers, she let go of his bulge and fumbled with the zipper then slipped her hand inside and caressed Johnny's rapidly growing hardness.

Johnny moaned and slid his mouth down her soft cheek and nibbled his Boss's neck all the while she gently played with him. Johnny then slid his hands down her back and lifted her on to his lap, raising he arms she allowed him to pull of her tight fitting shirt and expose her lacy bra. Johnny stared a moment then sliding his hands round he unsnapped her bra and revealed her pert breasts. The Boss pushed her but up to his face and he obligingly encircled a nipple with his mouth and licked, meanwhile The Boss slipped her hands to Johnny's shirt and with a pop ripped it open sending buttons flying around the car. Hitting the recline button on the seat pulled Johnny away from his Boss's now erect nipples and sent him laying almost flat. Swooping down she gripped one of his nipples between her teeth and slid her hand down his firm stomach until she reached his waistband, pulling both his jeans and tight white boxers down in a single, practiced movement she exposed his hard penis to the world. Reaching out she rubbed it with her soft hands eliciting a long moan from Gat, dipping her head she slowly licked his hardness up the shaft before engulfing the head. Johnny moaned as The Boss slowly sucked up and down his hard length. As he began to breathe heavily she stopped and slid his penis out of her mouth and clambered up his toned body, kissing him deeply she whispered in his ear "get on the back seats."

With an athletic roll Johnny pulled the pair over the reclined car seats and on the long cushioned rear seats. Now on top Gat grinned and pressed his erection against his Boss's still covered nether. Shimmying down he excruciatingly slowly unbuttoned his lovers tight leather pants and uncovered her satin panties and dipping his face he lazily licked her once before divesting her of the final barrier to her womanhood. Kissing a trail back up to her breasts Johnny encompassed her nipple once again, sucking and nibbling, while his hand slid to her lower lips and caressed a pattern around the edge of her wetness. Tickling her most sensitive place with practiced finger and twirling his tongue around her breast Gat deemed she was ready, lowering his hand he circled her entrance with a finger and then slipped, deftly inside of her. She arched underneath him and he increased his pace and she moaned and squirmed.

Kissing a trail back to her lower lips Gat used his skilful tongue to tease his lover's sensitive rosebud while continuing to gently piston her sex. Grasping his hair the Boss pulled him back up to her lips and kissed him passionately but preparing her own strike. With a whipping motion she rolled back on to of Johnny and pressed his hands in to the seat, moving close she trapped his long, hard penis between his firm abs and her sex and with a gentle motion ran her heat up his hard shaft and moved up into a squat. Taking a firm hold on Johnny's length she lowered her body down until the head touched her entrance, pausing and licking her lips The Boss impaled herself on him inch by glorious inch. When he was finally fully inside her she raised herself up and then back down, sliding almost his whole length out of herself before drifting back down upon him. Lay on his back Gat could do nothing but moan as his Boss rode him.

As she bounced on top of her Gat The Boss closed her eyes and growled with lust increasing the tempo she was surprised as Johnny twisted around inside of her and pushed her body round and down to the seats. Now situated on all fours she was helpless to stop Johnny from taking over the pleasure giving and he took full advantage of the new situation and pushed deeper and faster each time until he was pounding her at an almost animalistic pace. Moaning loudly The Boss felt he self reaching climax and judging from the way Johnny was growling he wasn't far behind. Pushing deep one more time Johnny stiffened and The Boss tightened around him almost screaming in unison and her arms giving way so they now lay together in a pile of limbs but still joined at the hips. Breathing heavily Johnny muttered in his Boss's ear "We should rob Banks more often Boss"


	2. The Mistake

_AN: Due to another request by my friend request I am adding a second one shot.__ Again basically pure smut so don't like, don't read. Criticism encouraged and welcomed. Credit goes to THQ for the crazy Saints Row games. I own and earn nothing from writing this fic._

Johnny Gat sat opposite his Boss. Looking into her eyes he knew he had made real mistake. During a simple plan to steal and armoured truck carrying millions of dollars in unmarked bills for distribution. The plan was to force the van off the road with a heavyweight truck, but unfortunately Johnny had jumped the gun and ploughed straight over the guard rail of a bridge leaving the money van to speed away.

For a long time The Boss said nothing and the normally unflappable Johnny Gat felt a bead of sweat trickle down the back of his neck. Finally his Boss spoke "Johnny" she began looking hard at him "you fucked up, this is possibly the worst fuck up in of my time in the Saints. For this there can be no excuses and you must be punished."

Johnny had expected this speak but he did not expect The Boss to spring over the desk and smash him across the face so hard he blacked out.

Then Johnny came to with a throbbing head the first thing he noticed was he was roped up face down and the second thing was that he was totally naked. "Well Johnny looks like you got caught with your pants down."

Twisting his aching head around Gat saw The Boss standing on the other side of the dimly lit room; she seemed to be wearing some sort of leather corset and red velvet across her bust. As she approached Gat tried to rip free of his bonds but only succeeded in bruising his skin, obviously whoever had tied the knots was well practiced. "Now, now Johnny none of that. We don't want you to damaged just yet." With a shiver at the venom in his Boss's voice Johnny stopped struggling and lay still again. Stepping in front of him The Boss pulled his head up and he was shocked to see that she was wearing no underwear and her womanhood glistened with anticipation, of what Johnny had no idea but it was there.

Moving out of his line of sight she lifted something off the wall. "Are you ready for this?" Before Johnny had a chance to answer something whistled through the air and landed with a loud crack on his bare buttocks, Johnny cried out not in pain but in shock. "Count bitch". Again and again The Boss swung the paddle in her hand until Johnny had reached a count of thirty and his had buttocks turned bright red, setting the paddle down The Boss leant forwards and licked the now grazed skin of Johnny's ass driving a low moan from him. Leaning over Johnny's back The Boss whispered to him "now you have learned your lesson I think I'll have some fun." With that she flicked a switch and part of the table dropped away leaving his long, elegant member dangling in the open air for his Boss to see. The Boss then slid her hand slowly down his back to cup and gently fondle his balls. Rolling them in her grip The Boss moved her other hand around and grasping Johnny's firm penis she worked her hand rapidly up and down the shaft. Slowing her strokes she rubbed the thick head of his penis and gripped his balls tighter drawing a gasp from Johnny's muscular chest. Releasing his caged sex from her possessive grip The Boss stepped to one corner of the dim basement and from the wall she pulled a long shaft–like device with a rubber covered tip. Ordering Johnny to open his mouth she slid it deep and Gat began to suck upon it, deftly he slid his lips up and down the shaft seeming strangely practiced.

Grinning at his still hard member The Boss removed the dildo from his willing mouth, dropped it to the floor and glided away from his table to pick up a small bottle of liquid. Walking behind Gat she spread his butt cheeks and from on high dribbled some of the clear liquid on to his pucker, giggling as he gasped at the sensation. Massaging his pucker The Boss worked the fluid all around his hole.

With his ass covered The Boss applied some of the lubricant to her fingers and teased Johnny's most private of areas. Up and down she probed the soft, supple flesh with her fingers while nibbling and licking his firm cheeks. With his buttocks spread she slipped a solitary finger inside of him, openly laughing at how his erection twitched with until then undiscovered pleasure. Using one hand to continue to probe his pucker The Boss took a firm grip on his strong penis and tugged in rhythm with her thrusts. Gat was twitching in his restraints when The Boss removed her hands and whirling around she seized from the ground the device with the rubber covered tip. Flicking a small button the device began to vibrate and hum. The Boss began sliding the item down Johnny's back and teased his member with the now rapidly vibrating device, running it up and down the shaft before swirling it around the head she tortured her captive. Johnny could take no more and let out an almighty moan. Returning her attention to his ass The Boss spread his lubricated slipped the vibrator between his cheeks and gently thrust it in, Johnny felt has ass tighten around the invader and he moaned as it brushed inside of him. Johnny writhed in his restraints as the device hummed a torturous delight deep inside of him forcing his erect cock to jump and twitch, much to the delight of The Boss who had to resist the temptation to rub her own bare, throbbing sex. With the sex toy planted deep inside of the captive and The Boss let go and left it buzzing against the walls of his most private place.

Ducking under the table The Boss brought Johnny's throbbing penis to her mouth. She gently licked patterns across the head before softly rubbing the firm shaft with her finger tips. With a final action she licked a long, slow pattern up from his balls, up the shaft finally terminating at the head of his hot meat, all the while the long dildo hummed its tune deep in to his rear. This dual stimulation was too much for Johnny and he stiffened and shuddered in silent orgasm.

Standing and slipping the dildo out of his nether The Boss walked to the far side of the room and began to turn a large crank. Slowly the table shifted and rotated leaving him lay flat on his back with his magnificent erection now wilting. Slinking back to the table The Boss swung her long legs across his face. Lowering her bare pussy to his face she cried out. "Now you will please me bitch!" Johnny opened his mouth and inhaled the sweet sent of his Boss's arousal. With her heat now pressed on his face Gat slid his tongue up to part her lower lips, hearing his captor gasp he lowered his tongue back down and began to tease the edges of her heat before tickling her sex with a rapid tongue. The Boss moaned loud and long as she ran her hands over her soft breasts, tweaking the nipples and running her hands all over her soft body to caress herself. Trapped below her Johnny felt his penis rise from its slumber once again and he redoubled his efforts, first flicking softly then pushing deep with his wet organ. Suddenly The Boss lifted herself from Johnny's skilful tongue.

Crawling over him she ran her sex down the muscled expanse of his chest, across his hard abs until she reached a different kind of hardness. Raising herself up The Boss gripped the firm shaft and teased her entrance with Johnny's powerful head, then slowly she bent her legs and, with a lustful moan, impaled herself on his throbbing member. Inhaling deeply Johnny felt his length drawn in by her tightness. Lifting her body The Boss raised herself skywards until his bulge nearly exited her then dropped her sex again allowing the hard shaft to slide deep. Up and down she rode her restrained captive, bouncing atop him again and again, each time moaning a little louder. Gripping his strong thighs The Boss began frantically riding his long shaft until at last The Boss gave a final deep push and then shuddered to a stop. Pulling herself off Johnny's still hard member she stooped, gave it a final tickle with her soft fingers and a lengthy lick to taste herself upon the warm flesh.

As she was walking to the door she paused a moment. "I think I'm going to leave you here to think about what you have done." Retuning to the corner she selected a wide ring with a wire attached battery pack. Spreading some cool lubricant onto Johnny's cock she slipped the odd device over Johnny's firm penis and pressed a tab. It began to vibrate a low rhythm, slowly rotate and slide smoothly up and down his length. The Boss flicked out the dim lights and slammed the heavy door shut leaving Johnny tormented in the dark.


End file.
